1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormality determination system determining abnormality in a distance measuring unit disposed in an autonomous moving object and a determination method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An autonomous moving object is known which prevents a drop or a fall due to a stepped portion or the like by detecting the stepped portion or the like and performing a stopping or avoiding operation when a distance to a road surface measured by a distance measuring unit is greater than a threshold value (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-130781 (JP 2012-130781 A)).